Keldeo and the Destiny of Veron
by DLSWriter46
Summary: Veron was once part of a great tribe of pokemon before he lost his entire tribe to a evil force. After that he wandered around Crystal Forest training and sparring against until one day he met up with the Princess Of the diamond domain. One day Keldeo and his friends are assigned to help Veron protect Diancie. Little did they know that an evil force is approaching them.
1. Prologue-the legend begins

**HELLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY this my first time ever writing a fan fiction before in fact ive never tried it till now so im hoping i do a good job at it so i I'm starting out my fanfic writing career with this pokemon fanfic. I do not own the rights to pokemon. It is owned by the Pokemon company and all its affiliates, Game Freak and if I'm forgetting anything I'm sorry . Well i hope that disclaimer works but anyway lets get on to the start of the story enjoy.**

**PROLOGUE**

Ever since i was first born into this world, I've always had a sense of adventure.

Oh, I should introduce myself shouldn't I? My name's Veron, and I'm a pokemon. But not just any pokemon. I am the last of my kind. I am part of a species of Pokemon called Gallions. I am a related species of a Gallion.

I am a Vallion.

Gallions were known for their they almost rivaled that of the Swords of Justice!

While Vallions were known for their craftsmanship.

Although both sides of the family tree could handle the jobs, one side could do it better than the other.

They had shells to protect them from sharp strikes and their sides contained steel blades capable of slicing through steel.

We were a proud race of Pokemon until one day a massive tragedy happened.

Our race was slaughtered and my region was torn apart by a mysterious force.

My parents had sent me far away to practice on the local pokemon in the rocky badlands.

When I had returned however, I found my home desolate and gray and bodies lying everywhere, devoid of any life whatsoever.

I found my parents lying in a heap in our house.

I ran over to them hoping they weren't dead, but I was frightened and sickened to see gashes where their armor was pierced and destroyed.

I could see blood running from my fathers mouth and I almost threw up when I saw one of my Mom's eyes missing.

I finally realized that everyone in my village was dead. Except for me. I was alone.

I traveled through the badlands and arrived in a nearby cave.

I found a weird thing inside the cave though.

It seemed like a giant ring.

I stuck my hand inside it and found myself getting sucked in it.

Normal P.O.V

A Kangaskhan was walking through the forest holding her newly born baby in her pouch.  
>"Oh my sweet, sweet child."<p>

She gently petted the the child in her pouch who was excitingly looking around to see all the new things that surrounded it.

The baby cooed from its Mother's touch.

Kangaskhan giggled at its baby's actions when she heard crying.

She looked around the area listening closer for the sound.

"Huh, crying? I wonder who could be crying all the way out here. Perhaps another child who got lost in the forest?"

Kangaskhan used her ears to find the source of the crying.

She kept following the noise till she reached a clearing that had a lone creature sitting in a fetal position right in the middle of the forest, crying as hard as it could.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?"

Kangaskhan then heard the roar of a Pokemon.

Suddenly a Haxorus bursted into the clearing, clearly irritated that the crying had interrupted its sleeping.

The crying Pokemon became completely frightened from seeing the giant dragon pokemon.

Kangaskhan could see the fear in the child's eye and knew she had to act.

As the Haxorus rushed at the pokemon, Kangaskhan rushed out to intercept.

The Haxorus swiped at the Pokemon but Kangaskhan grabbed its claw and landed a dizzy punch straight to its jaw.

"Back away from this poor defenseless child you horrible dragon."

The Haxorus was a little dazed from the Dizzy Punch but it shook it off and rushed at Kangaskhan with a Dragon Claw.

Kangaskhan dodged it and hit the Haxorus in the gut with a Power Up Punch.

It wasn't very effective so the Haxorus used another Dragon Claw and managed to swipe Kangaskhan in the face.

She was pushed back a bit by the attack but she managed to stay on her feet while also making sure that the baby in her pouch was safe.

The crying Pokemon from before simply watched on in fear wondering which Kaiju-Like Pokemon would win.

Kangaskhan knew she had to end this quickly or else her child could get hurt.

She had already used one Power Up Punch and the Dizzy Punch from before had clearly done some damage but this Haxorus was not going to go down easily.

She was surprised to see the Haxorus start to emit a draconic energy.

It then started dancing using weird serpent like motions.

Kangaskhan eyes widened as she figured out what the Haxorus was doing. It was using Dragon Dance.

She had to end this now.

She clenched her fist as they both started to turn blue.

She kept charging up the Ice Punches till they were at full power to guarantee a victory.

The Haxorus did the last motion of the Dragon Dance and emit a shockwave due to the power it had just gained from it.

It looked up at Kangaskhan with a deadly look before moving its eyes downward.

Kangaskhan followed its eyes and was even more frightened to see that the Haxorus was looking at the child that was currently residing in her pouch.

She looked back at the Haxorus with menacing eyes.

"If you even think of trying to touch my child I will make sure that you die a slow and agonizing death as I slowy rip your limbs off and use your tusks to disembowel every organ you have until theres nothing left but a pile of body parts. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Kangaskhan's fist grew even brighter as her anger increased her power.

The Haxorus emitted low growl as its entire body started emit an orange glow.

Kangaskhan knew that move and knew what she had to do.

She grabbed the child in her pouch and threw it at the sitting Pokemon.

"Hey you catch!"

The Pokemon quickly stood up and catched the baby.

The Haxorus charged straight at Kangaskhan and hit her with a barrage of attacks from Outrage.

Kangaskhan took the full assault of the attack.

She knew that she had to wait for the perfect time to strike.

She tried to take all she could from the Outrage.

She knew that she was starting to lose her endurance, but the moment she was waiting for had came.

The Haxorus landed one last hit before starting stumble around confused due to the after effects of Outrage.

Kangaskhan reared back her fists.

"FULL POWER ICE PUNCH!"

She hit the Haxorus in the gut with an elemental powered fist.

The Haxorus could feel the breath leave its lungs.

Kangaskhan wasn't done yet though.

"Now for the second hit, FULL POWER ICE PUNCH NUMBER 2!"

This attack hit the Haxorus square in the face, sending it flying straight out of the clearing and straight through two trees trees before hitting the ground.

The Haxorus couldn't take the power of the two super effective moves and stayed on the ground.

Kangaskhan was gasping from air after using so much power.

She looked over the the mysterious Pokemon who was currently looking at her in awe.

He had never seen such power and endurance before in a pokemon.

Especially when facing a Dragon Type.

Kangaskhan walked over to the Pokemon and gently took her baby back and put her back in her pouch.

She looked back down at him.

"Are you okay little one?"

The Pokemon shaker his head. "Uh, Y-yea."

Kangaskhan smiled. "Thats good to know, but why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Where are your parents?"

The Pokemon's eyes widened as he remembered everything that happened.

Kangaskhan could see tears starting to form in the young Pokemon's eyes.

"M-my…My parents…..they…t-they're…"

Kangaskhan's eyes widened when she figured out what the pokemon was about say.

"Oh you poor thing."

She reached out and grabbed the pokemon to comfort him.

He simply cried and cried till he was able to calm himself down.

Kangaskhan then wiped away the tears that were still on his face and asked him "What's your name?"

"V-Veron."

"Veron, that's a very nice name. I must say I have never seen a pokemon like you before."

"I-I'm not from here actually."

"Hmm really now? So where do you come from?"

"The Azure Region."

"Hmm, The Azure Region? I've never heard of such a place. Agh"

Kangaskhan strength started to falter and she fell down on one knee.

Veron was worried when he saw this. "AH, your hurt, that last attack really did a number on you didn't it.

"No, I'm fine. It's gonna take a lot more than a Haxorus to put me down."

Kangaskhan started to get up and smiled down at Veron.

"Don't worry about me Veron, I'll be ok."

Veron smiled back at Kangaskhan, glad to hear that she would be all right.

"Oh I never introduced myself did I, my name is Kangaskhan and this little one here." She pointed to the blue child inside her pouch. "Is my daughter Mina. She is a newborn that I had two days ago."

"It's nice to meet both of you and thanks for saving me Kangaskahn."

"I'm glad that I was able to find you in time. If I had not been here a moment sooner you might have been in real trouble."

Veron nodded. "Yea, that was super close."

"So Veron how did you end up all the way here."

Veron furrowed his brow. "I don't know. Now that I think about it I don't even know what this place is."

Kangaskhaan thought really hard before she smiled at her idea.

"Hey Veron, how about you stay with me and Mina for awhile unitl you can get used to living in this environment?"

Veron eyes widened at the offer. "R-really?

Kangaskhan nodded. "Of course. I don't mind the company and I'm sure Mina would love to have to someone to play with when I leave to go find food for her."

The little child in question popped her head out of Kangaskhan's pouch and gave a tiny little happy cry to the world.

Kangaskahn laughed at this. "So what do you say."

Veron was still surprised that a she would just let someone she just met live with her. She could've just left him here to fend in this vast wilderness all by himself but instead here she is offering him a place to stay until he can get acquainted with his surroundings.

Veron could feel tears start form in eyes but also a smile start form on his face. "Yes. Thank you so much."

Kangaskhan smiled down at Veron.

**_Little Veron had found a new home and possibly even a new family. He had learned many many things from Kangaskhan and even met new friends and people along the way who trained him and helped him grow strong. One of which was Loppuny the Agility Widow, a woman who had lost her fiancé due to a ambush of wild pokemon, who taught Veron how to use his speed and agility to outmaneuver even the toughest of opponents and defeat them, and then there was Glaile the Dragon Killer, who quickly became close friends with little Veron and helped him with learning new ice attacks that would surely help him out against many Dragon types that he would encounter in the forest. Next, was Lucario the Aura Master, who taught Veron how to harness his aura and use it effectively in battle allowing Veron to learn Aura Sphere. Then was the toughest teacher Veron ever. Aggron the Iron Wall. He had trained vigorously with Veron, putting his life at risk along every step of the way. Training his body to be able to withstand many attacks and then be able to deliver them all right back. Yes Aggron was indeed Veron's most ruthless teacher but soon became Veron's best friend out of all of his teachers. Now Veron has grown up from the shy little one he was before and has turn into a strong pokemon who can be a little stubborn at times but no matter what will defend his new home, no matter what. Far off in a distant land another little legend is also training to become a hero with it's new family as well and making friends all the same._**

**_This is where our story begins._**

Keldeo and the Destiny of Veron

It was a beautiful morning in Crystal Forest. The sun began to rise as the chirps of Pidgeys and Fletchlings rang throughout the air. The Kricketots and Kricketunes sang their usual morning time song and began to wake and rouse the forest from it's slumber. It was a certainly a perfect morning until "ALRIGHT IT"S ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR TRAINING!"

Veron's P.O.V

I woke from the sounds of Kricketots and Kricketunes singing their usual song. "(yawn) Well i guess it's time to get ready for some training." I smiled to myself when I got a great idea. "Guess I got to wake up some sparring partners." I took in some air and let out a tiny little yell. "ALRIGHT IT'S ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR TRAINING!" I listened for anything in the forest. I grinned when i heard the roars of pokemon. "Alright looks like i got some volunteers." I decided that before i went to go greet my punching bags, I should go to the river and get a drink. I headed towards the nearby stream greeting some of the pokemon that i saw along the way. I even went to see old man Aggron in the caves in the forest. "Hey old man, how's it goin?" "I'm doing just fine Veron." Aggron was one of the first pokemon that i had met in this forest to help me in my time of need. He may be old but he didn't let that stop him from enjoying life. "How about you? How's your training going?" "You have that Iron Head down yet." No not yet but I'm getting there." "Oh good well if you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask old Aggron here to help ya with it." I smiled before i gave him a "I will" and then I headed off to the river. I arrived at the river. It still looked as beautiful as ever. You see the reason humans call this place Crystal Forest is because most of the flora that lived in this place had a certain shine to them that made them seem like crystals or diamonds, including the water. I looked at my reflection in the water. You see Vallions have a very unique appearance. First of all Vallions didn't have their full armor like Gallions did. Instead they only had armor from their mid back down, while our skin the top half was loose and flabby. I didn't mind it of course. This allowed me to wear the loose skin like a hood. It made me feel "cool" as I heard some of the human kids say. As for the height, if you compared me to a human child we would be the same height. I stood upright like most humans do, and my skin was sort of blue, with gray and brown mixed in together. My nose however is sort of big. Lets it was more of a snout than a nose. Here's the unique thing about me. You see I have this special little pouch that acts like a holster and allows me to hold a sword in it. As for getting the sword, Vallions were known for being able to make a sword out of any metal and with the help of Aggron I was able to create a sword from the metals that were in the forest caves. I also had a very unique typing that made me different from any pokemon. Some pokemon would think that i am a Steel type because of my armor. Some of them would think I was a water type for being able to swim underwater just as good as any other water type. Too bad they were all wrong. The truth is I am actually a Fairy/Fighting type. Yes, this typing is the very first of any pokemon to ever have. Vallions and Gallions were the only ones who had it. Yes, I am truly a very unique pokemon. I felt refreshed after getting my drink and I listened to see if I could still hear the voices of the aggravated pokemon. I heard the roar of a certain dragon type that i liked to spar against. "Ok, time put my fairy typing to against some Druddigon."

Diancie's P.O.V

"Princess" Who is that I'm trying to sleep "Princess" "mnngg just five more minutes." "PRINCESS DIANCIE WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" "YAHHHHHH! oof" I had jumped from the sudden yell and fell out of my bed. "Oww" I rubbed my head to ease the pain from hitting the floor. "Oh good your awake." I looked to my left to see a Carbink hovering in front of me. "Charles why did you wake me up like that?" Charles is my trusty royal assistant as some people would say. Ever since i first became the princess he was assigned to be by my side. "I'm sorry princess but it is time for you to get up and do your daily duties." "Awwww, do I have to?" "Yes, now come on, come on, lets go." I groaned and followed Carbink. We travelled to the pavilion area. "Now then at 2:00 you are supposed to go and help organize the annual fairy festival, at 4:00 you are to practice training for the ceremony at 5:00 you are…" I started to tune Charles out as I groaned on the inside. This is so boring. I needed to get away from here for awhile. I needed a distraction. "PRINCESS!" "huh what?" Charles was giving me a glare "Did you hear me!?" "Huh yea yea I heard you?" He gave me a questionable look before he turned and said "Good now come on lets go." I sighed and looked around for anything that could get me out of this situation. I saw a cottonee floating around in the air. I saw two mawiles chatting and having a good time. I thought I would never find a good distraction until I saw a group of klefkis and carbinks playing together. Perfect. I slowly moved towards the group without attracting Charles attention. "Hey guys." They all looked so fascinated to see me. Almost as if they were surprised that the princess was talking to them. "Would you guys mind doing a favor for me?"

Charles P.O.V

"That Diancie, she's still so young, but it's time she started to learn her responsibilities. Soon she will hold the responsibility of taking care of the Heart Diamond and protecting the Diamond Domain and all it's citizens." "Hey look it's Charles!" "Isn't he Princess Diancie's assistant!" "Wow he's so cool!" I turned around to see a herd of klefkis and carbines heading right towards me.

Diancie's P.O.V.

I thought i was going to lose it whenever I saw Charles getting swarmed by the Pokemon but I needed to make my escape while I had the chance. "Sorry Charles but today's going to be a relaxation day for me." I snuck away from the commotion and proceeded to head towards my destination. Crystal Forest.

Veron's P.O.V

"HAHAHAHA, come on you can do better than that! WOAH!" I dodged an incoming flamethrower from a Druddigon that I was battling against. "DRUDDIGON" I grinned and decided to aggravate him some more. "Aw whats wrong, you mad cause you can't hit me?" I saw him glare and decided to drive the nail even further. "Just shows how weak Druddigon really are." When I had said that the Druddigon let out its most loudest roar and charged straight at me. He swiped at me with a metal claw, but I easily dodged it. "Alright enough playing it's time for me to end this." I reached for my sword and prepared my signature attack. The Druddigon just charged at me with another Metal claw. I waited till he was close and then struck. "FAIRY SWORD!" My blade struck the Druddigon and I could tell that the super effective attack had defeated it. I turned to see the Druddigon struggling to stay up but then it fell and I knew I was victorious. "Heh, that's right." I walked over to him and decided that I should leave him an oran berry so that he could heal quicker. I took one from a nearby tree and laid it down near him. "Here you go buddy, for all your hard work." I then decided I needed to fight more stronger pokemon than just Druddigon. "Hmm maybe I should go and see if can find some Steel types." My thoughts were interrupted whenever I heard a scream coming from the forest. I rushed towards the location to find a Gigalith, a Toxicroak and a Jellicent surrounding a Pokemon who seemed to be floating on a rock. "Well what have we here. It seems that we have royal blood walking through our turf." I then heard the Toxicroak say, "Ka-Ka-Ka yea you think just because your a Princess you can just go wherever you want." "W-What no I-I… I was just." "QUIET!" I saw her shrink in terror as the Gigalith slammed his foot down. "Yknow this isn't the first time we caught you walking around our turf. Maybe this time you need to be taught a lesson. TOXICROAK! Show this girl what happens whenever someone decides to trespass on our territory." Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka with pleasure." I saw the Toxicroak prepare a Poison Jab. I heard her whimper in fear as he approached her. "I've got to save her". I was about to jump out until I saw a shadow pass over me. I heard a voice from above me. "CROSS CHOP!"

Diancie's P.O.V

I waited for the attack to hit me but instead I heard a voice. A voice that I was glad to hear. "CROSS CHOP!" Next thing I know the Toxicroak in front of me was slammed to the ground by a cross chop. Dust billowed all around from the crash. I waited for the dust to clear to see who had saved me. I was overjoyed when I saw who it was. "Barbaracle!" He looked up at me and gave me a concerned look. "Princess are you alright?" I nodded to him and then saw the Toxicroak struggling to escape. "Ka..Ka.. let…me…go…hngg…damn it..gah." Barbaracle just looked down and said "How dare you try to harm the princess you shall be punished." "W-What?" I saw Barbaracle shove his hand near the Toxicroak's face. "Water Pulse!" The sphere shot from his hand and hit the Toxicroak from point-blank range. The Gigalith and Jellicent gasped whenever they saw this. "TOXICROAK!" When the smoke from the attack cleared Toxicroak was knocked out. "HOW DARE YOU!" Barbaracle just simply looked over towards them and said you two are next."

Normal P.O.V

Gigalith and Jellicent were ready to battle. Barbaracle took a stance, ready for anything. Jellicent was the first to attack. He shot a Scald at Barbaracle. He used a Razor shell to slice through it. Then Gigalith shot a flash cannon at Barbaracle who managed to get out of the way in time, but Jellicent had managed to get behind him and hit him with a Shadow ball. Barbaracle stumbled back a little before being hit by a iron head from Gigalith. He fell to the ground but managed to get back up. He prepared a Stone edge attack and shot it at the Jellicent. Jellicent managed to dodge it before being hit by a razor shell from Barbaracle. Barbaracle was charging up another water pulse, but he was hit from behind by another Iron Head. He flew forward before being grabbed by Jellicent. "Ha I've got you take this. HYDRO PUMP!" The attack hit Barbaracle straight on. Barbaracle grunted in pain from the attack. Diancie gasped when she saw this. "BARBARACLE!' Gigalith then hit Barbaracle with a powerful Iron head in the stomach over and over. Barbaracle, weak from being hit by the attacks looked over towards Diancie. "P-p-princ-cess r-run, go, d-do not worry ab-bout me." By this time Diancie had tears running down her face. "NO I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE!" What could she do though. Both Gigalith and Jellicent knew moves that were super-effective against her. She was powerless against them. "Princess." "Enough talking time to end this Jellicent hold him still." "You got it." Gigalith began to charge a full power flash cannon. Diancie's eyes widen and fear began to spread throughout her body. "This is the end." Barbaracle tried to escape but it was useless. "FLASH" Before Gigalith could finish the attack he was hit in the face by a aura sphere. Jellicent was surprised when he saw Gigalith get hit by the aura sphere. "What the" he wasn't able to finish has he felt sharp pain in his back. He screamed and let go of Barbaracle. A Pokemon jumped up from behind Jellicent and hit Gigalith with a brick break. Gigalith was defeated from being hit by two super effective attacks and he fell to the ground. Jellicent was still recovering from the attack when he saw Gigalith had been defeated by a lone pokemon. "What who are you?" The pokemon simply looked back at Jellicent and gave him a smirk. "Answer me GAH!" Jellicent felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the pokemon with a blade in hand, the blade was glowing pink. Jellicent couldn't stand the pain. He felt like he was about to faint. "How…h-how did….you." Jellicent fell to the ground, knocked out.

Diancie's P.O.V

What just happened. Two pokemon that managed to defeat Barbaracle, were just defeated by a lone pokemon who was the same size as her. I then realized that Barbaracle was still hurt. "Barbaracle!" I ran over to him to check on him. "Are you okay?" "Ughh I am fine princess Diancie. But I should be asking if you are ok?" I started to feel tears come to my eyes again. "I'm fine, but you look really hurt. This is all my fault I never should have ran away. I should've stayed at the Diamond Domain instead of coming to this forest. Then maybe you wouldn't have been hurt trying to save me." I tried to keep the tears from falling but it was useless. They started flowing and dripping to ground. Barbaracle, the person who had took care of me and protected me ever since I was born was seriously injured because of me. "Princess…"

Veron's P.O.V

I felt sorry for the girl. Even though it was partially her fault for running away, she had almost lost someone that she cared about. I walked over towards her and she looked up at me with begging and desperate eyes. "Please if there's anything that you can do please help him." I examined the wounds that Barbaracle had gotten from the fight. "He'll be fine he just needs a couple of sitrus berries and some rest." I looked around the area for sitrus berry tree. When I found one i jumped up and grabbed about six sitrus berries. "Here give him four of these." I handed four of the berries to her and she fed them to the Pokemon who was named Barbaracle. He ate them and he seemed to get a little better. He tried to get up but he fell back to the ground. "No Barbaracle, you can't get up yet you need to rest." "But Princess we need to get away from these Pokemon before they wake up." I looked over towards the group of defeated Pokemon. "He's right we need to get away from here." "But where do we go." I gave her a little smile and told her that I knew a place that would be safe. "Just follow me." I started to walk towards the place but I stopped and realized my mistake. "Um let me help you out with him." We carried Barbaracle over towards the clearing and set him down near a tree. I saw Diancie go sit near the river and decided that I would keep her company. "Hey there." "Oh, hi how's Barbaracle doing." "Don't worry he's fine he just needs to rest. He might need to rest for the entire day though." "Oh" She looked away and started to stare at the river. I took one of the sitrus berries I had from my hand and offered it to her. "Here have one your probably exhausted." "Thanks" She took the berry and we both started to eat. "Oh I never got to thank you for helping me and Barbaracle." I smiled at her and said "It's nothing, those guys weren't so strong of course they were weakened from Barbaracle, especially that Jellicent. Barbaracle is pretty strong isn't he." "Yea, but today whenever i saw him getting beaten by those two pokemon while i just sat there, powerless. It scared me. I thought that i was going to lose Barbaracle. If you hadn't of been there then…then…then" I saw tears dripping to the ground. She was crying. I felt really bad for her. "I want to be strong." I was surprised when I heard this. "What?" "I want to get stronger that way Barbaracle won't have to protect me anymore and I can help fight. I won't have to worry about losing anyone ever." She looked at me with tears in her eyes but with a determined look. "I want to be strong. So that I can protect the ones that I care about." I smiled at her. "Well if thats the case, then Ill help you get stronger." Now it was her turn to be surprised. "R-really, you mean it." I gave her a nod. She surprised me whenever she hugged me. "Thank you, Thank you so much." I felt my face getting hotter by the minute. Diancie must have realized what she had done too cause she released me and looked away. "I-im sorry I-i was just so glad t-that you wanted to help tha.t I acted without thinking." I-it's fine" The next few minutes were a little uncomfortable after that. I was glad when she changed the subject. "Oh, I never asked what your name was." I smiled at this and said "It's Veron, Veron the Vallion." The next morning Barbaracle was back on his feet and good as new. We decided to escort Diancie back to the Diamond Domain to make sure that she would make it there safely. When we reached the Diamond Domain, I was surprised to see so many different fairy types living in it. I was even more surprised whenever I had been asked to be a knight. "What really you want me to be a knight of the Diamond Domain?" Diancie nodded. "Yea if it weren't for you me and Barbaracle wouldn't even be here, plus i never thanked you properly so this is my way of saying thanks. Please tell me you will." i thought really hard about the offer. If I did stay here, I'd finally have a home, I wouldn't be alone anymore. I'd also get to be around Diancie more. Wait where did that come from. Plus I also said that I would help Diancie become stronger. Maybe this would be a nice change of pace. "Ok then sure." "HOORAY! In that case I hereby dub thee Sir Veron the Vallion. Welcome to the kingdom." She had a smile on her face when she said this. My face felt hot whenever she smiled at me. She does have a pretty smile though. Wait I did it again. What is wrong with me? Do I like Diancie? No, No i couldn't like her I just met her. I decided to shrug it off. Today, my life was going to change for better.

**Well there you go heres the prologue for the story. like i said its my first time writing a fanfic so if you could please give me your thoughts on it and I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can. so thank you and goodbye. **


	2. Chapter 1-the meeting

**Hey there everybody me again. Here's the first chapter or should I say second chapter if I count the previous one. Anyway I'm not really good at doing these author notes so Im just going to get to the disclaimer. I do not own any of the rights to Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Game freak and the Pokemon company.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Keldeo's P.O.V

I was standing near the Portal to the Hall of Origins, and I have to say I was very nervous. Arceus had issued for me to come to an important meeting, by myself. He said that it was urgent and that I needed to come right away. Virizion had came to see me off. "Are you sure that you guys can't come with me?" She nodded at me and said "Yes, Arceus said that he only needed you and no one else in the Swords of Justice." I was still nervous even though I had been able to prove myself by fighting Kyurem and finding my Sword, I still felt like that going to meet Arceus myself was bigger than anything I've ever faced. Virizion must've sensed my nervousness. "Don't worry Keldeo you'll be fine. Just remember who you are, you are no longer the old Keldeo who used to dream of finding his Sword, who dreamed of being able to save pokemon from evil people. You are Keldeo, the fourth member of the Swords of Justice, the one who had fought Kyurem at such a young age and managed to prove himself worthy. You should do just fine, Arceus doesn't call for specific legendaries for no reason you know." She gave me a smile and I felt a little better. She was right, I'm not the old Keldeo anymore. "Thanks Virizion." I walked over towards the portal. I looked back and gave Virizion a smile and proceeded into the Portal

_Hall of Origins_

When I exited the portal I was greeted with the familiar whiteness of the Halls. When I had arrived for the first time to be registered as a Legendary pokemon, I'm pretty sure Virizion had to keep a leash on me to keep me from exploring the entire place. Now though i was used to seeing the entire place. I then proceeded to throne room to meet up with Arceus. When I arrived I was surprised to see Meloetta there. Arceus looked up from them and looked at me. "Oh Keldeo you made it, welcome." Meloetta turned around gave me a big smile. "Hi Keldeo!" I smiled back at her. Whenever I first met Meloetta she had been brought by the Genie Trio to be registered just like me. I was nervous to talk to her at first. Luckily I didn't have to. She floated over to me and said hi. She told me her name and where she came from. I smiled back at her and told her my name too. We both started to talk about all the adventures that we had in Unova. I was surprised to hear that she had met Ash too. Apparently, she had been captured by an evil organization known as Team Rocket and was forced to make her Caretakers, Landorus, Thunderous, and Tornadus fight against her friends. I had met up with Team Rocket before, except they weren't really that hard beat. I must have gotten the weaker party of the group. I told her about my adventures with Ash and how he helped me find my sword and gave me the courage to fight Kyurem, even though i still lost. After that me and her became good friends. I went over and sat next to her. I looked at Arceus and asked "So Arceus, did you need me for something?" He put a hand, or should I say paw up to quiet me. "Hold on we are still missing some people." I was now confused. Missing a few people? I thought that Arceus had called for me and only me? What's going on? My thoughts were interrupted whenever I heard a loud crash. "GENESECT, SLOW DOWN! AH LOOK OUT!" I looked behind me just in time too be plowed over my giant flying metal object. "KELDEO-SAN!" The giant metal object that had tackled me was Genesect. He was giving me the biggest hug ever. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR SO LONG! I'VE MISSED YOU NII CHAN!" I smiled at him. "I've missed you too buddy." When i had met Genesect he had crashed into the Moor of Iccirrius. I found him sparking inside a giant crater. I managed to sneak him back home with me. I took care of him until he was well enough to leave. After that he always considered me his big brother and I sort of felt the same about him. "Ow, dang It Genesect I told you to slow down. Oh man my head hurts." Wait a minute I know that voice. I managed to get Genesect off of me and looked at the source of the voice. Man was I glad when I saw who it was. "Victini!?" The orange pokemon in question stopped ranting and looked at me with a surprised expression. "Keldeo, is that you bro?" I smiled at him. "Who else would it be?" Victini gave me his signature grin and floated over to me. Victini has been my best friend since we first met. He was a very fun going and brave pokemon. I remember one time when I dared him to and steal one of Arceus' life plates. When Arceus had found out me and Victini were put on cleaning duty at the hall for about a year. "Man I haven't seen you in forever Keldeo. How's it goin man?" "I'm doing just fine. How about you? How's the Unova region been treating you?" "Oh man its been pretty good." He looked over towards Genesect. "Except for the part where I had to go get this guy." Genesect looked up at us and gave us a happy chirp. "Oh yes if it wasn't for Victini-san. I don't think I would've ever made it here." "Yea, besides that what are you doing here Keldeo?" Oh, Arceus called for me to be here." Victini gave me a confused look. "That's weird he called for me too and he told me to bring Genesect along with me." Meloetta joined in too. "Arceus called me here too." We all looked over towards Arceus. We were about to question him until we were interrupted by a voice. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be late." When Victini heard that voice I saw him instantly blush. I knew instantly why he did. that voice belonged to a certain fairy. We all turned around to see a very hard-breathing flustered Celebi. "CELEBI!?" She looked back up at us and she looked very surprised to see us. "Oh, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Victini, what are you guys doing here?" We were still very surprised until we heard Arceus say " Well then, now that everyone is here we can finally start the meeting."

Normal P.O.V

They were still very confused. Meloetta was the first to speak up. "Arceus, Im confused, I thought you just wanted me to be here"" Victini asked too. "Yea, what's the deal here?" Arceus motioned for them to be quiet. "Now then, the reason that I have called for you all to be here is because I have a assignment to give you." Keldeo smiled at this. "Ok then, so what do you want me to do?" Arceus shook his head. "No, what I mean is I have an assignment for all of you. As a team." "WHAT!?" Arceus was amused by their reactions. "Yes from here on out you five will be working as a team until further notice."

Keldeo's P.O.V

I was surprised from what I just heard. Did he just say we would be working as a team?

Meloetta's P.O.V

Us as a team? What does he mean we will be working as a team?

Victini's P.O.V

M-Me on the same t-t-team as C-Celebi? I could feel my face getting hot.

Celebi's P.O.V

Me on a team? I-is he serious? Am I really strong enough to be on a team?

Genesect's P.O.V

I wonder if all Cat Pokemon have nine lives? I'll need to test that out sometime. Ooh maybe I can get Keldeo-Nii-chan to help me? Wait did Arceus-san say we would all be on a team? YAY I GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH NII-CHAN!

Normal P.O.V

"Arceus what do you mean by we'll be working as a team." "Exactly what I mean, I think that it would be a good bonding experience." Keldeo gave Arceus a questionable look. Arceus sighed when he saw that they weren't satisfied with his answer. "Fine, if you really want to know why, I chose you five because I thought you were the most capable of carrying out this assignment." "What assignment?" Arceus looked up at all of them With a serious look. "I have detected the presence of two new legendary Pokemon in the Kalos Region. One of them is named Diancie, a rock/fairy type pokemon. Apparently she is the princess and protector of the Diamond Domain. The other is a rare pokemon who's species was almost exterminated by a great tragedy." Keldeo was surprised to hear this part. There was a person out there who's species was wiped out like his. "His name is Veron. He descends from a great race of Pokemon known as Vallions and he is also the sole protector of the Princess." Everyone was interested in this newly discovered Pokemon but it still didn't answer their questions. What did these two Pokemon have to do with them being a team. "Now for your assignment." Everyones ears were open. I want you to head to Diamond Domain and protect Princess Diancie." "WHAT!?" Arceus nodded his head. "Yes, normally would just ask the Swords of Justice to handle it but this could take some time and we can't just leave the Unova region unguarded, so I decided that the five of you would be enough to handle this job. Now then any questions?" Genesect raised his hand. "Yes Genesect?" "Arceus-san didn't you say that this Veron was the protector of the Princess? Why would she need even more protectors especially if one of them is considered a legendary Pokemon himself." "Hmm, I can't explain it but I sense that an ancient evil is about to be awakened. One that could cause mass destruction and I fear that the Princess will somehow be involved with completing this." Meloetta was shocked to hear this. "Really?" "Yes, I had first sensed this evil aura many years ago, at first I didn't think much of it, but then I sensed the evil aura growing stronger and stronger as the days went by until one day it was so strong that I feared that it could destroy the entire world, in fact it had destroyed one region that no human has ever heard of. The Azure region." They were all shocked to hear that this evil had actually destroyed an entire region. Arceus continued. "I was about to intervene, but then all of a sudden, the evil aura had disappeared. As if it had never been there in the first place. I tell you this because I sensed that the evil aura has returned." The five legendaries were shocked. There was an ancient evil that had the power to destroy entire regions and it had returned. "Even though its just a weak presence I fear that the this evil will grow stronger. I'm sending you five there to make sure that this evil does not try to attack the Diamond Domain. Also I think there might be something there that could help us stop this force." They all looked at each other. Everyone of them, including Genesect felt uncertain about this assignment. How did Arceus expect them to stop a power that could destroy entire regions and cause even Arceus to feel fear. Arceus could sense this. "I know I am asking a lot out of all of you, but I believe that the five of you are the key to help stopping the oncoming foe." Celebi was very confused to hear this. "But Arceus how are we the key to saving all the regions?" Celebi got a discouraged look. "Especially me?" Everyone looked over towards Celebi with a sad look. Everyone in the hall knew how Celebi considered herself to be weaker than everyone else. "How am I supposed to help everyone else out? I would just weigh everyone down." T-that's not true!" Everyone was surprised to hear Victini speak up. Especially Celebi. "V-Victini?" "C-Celebi your just as strong as anyone else here! You may not be strong physically, but your strong where it counts! Your heart. I mean your the kindest Pokemon in this hall. Your willing to risk your life to help your friends. I-If you ask me…I THINK YOUR STRONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THIS HALL!" Silence had filled the room. Celebi was surprised to hear that Victini really felt that way. "V-V-Victini?" "Victini's right you know." Celebi looked over to see that Meloetta had spoke. "Meloetta?" "Celebi your my best friend, I don't like to hear you say you're not strong, that you don't deserve to fight by our side. It doesn't matter if you are strong or not. What matters is that you have friends that will stand by you no matter what." "Yea what Meloetta-san said. I think you are fine just the way you are Celebi-san." ""Yea Celebi, if Victini says your strong than you better believe he means it. I believe him and I believe in you." Celebi could feel tears starting to flow down her face. She couldn't believe that all her friends felt this way. All this time she thought that deep down they thought she was nothing but iron ball on a chain that was weighing them down, but no. They all believed that she was strong. She silted at them with tears in her eyes. "T-thank you guys. T-t-thank y-you." She couldn't hold her tears anymore and hugged Meloetta and cried her heart out. Meloetta glady held her best friend and comforted her. Arceus smiled at the scene that had just happened. They are already on their way to becoming a great team. "Now then, I do believe you all have some preparing to do for your mission. You are to be ready to leave by tomorrow." All five young legendaries nodded their heads. They all proceeded to take their respective portals back to their homes.

Victini's P.O.V

I was heading back to my portal with Genesect. I decided since I didn't feel like going to go get Genesect again, I would let him crash at my place. "Hey Victini-san, you did a really good thing for Celebi-san." "Yea, I just felt like what she said wasn't true. I really believe that Celebi is a really strong person. I'm glad that I get to be on the same team as her." "Oh Hi Celebi-san." I instantly froze in my tracks. "Hi Genesect um Victini can I uh….talk to you about something?" "S-s-sure C-Celebi." I motioned for Genesect to head to the portal. "Ok I'll see you back home Victini-san." After he left it was just me and Celebi. I was so nervous. I was alone with the girl of my dreams. "S-so y-y-you wanted t-to talk to m-me Celebi." "Yea I just wanted to say. Thanks for saying all those nice things. The truth is I was about to tell Arceus that I wasn't the right person for the job, that I didn't deserve to be on the team, but thanks to you I feel like I can stand with my friends. S-so… " What she did next made my heart skip a beat. She hugged me. "Thanks for helping me believe in myself Victini." When she let me go I could tell my face was redder than an really angry Primeape. "W-well bye Victini. Um s-see you tomorrow." Y-y-y-yea b-b-bye." She gave me a smile before she floated away. I just stood there, stupefied by what just happened. She hugged me. This thought just kept running through my head until I could feel a grin start to appear on my face. I walked through the portal. When I exited I couldn't keep my excitement in any longer. "WOO-HOOO, SHE HUGGED ME! THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS HUGGED ME! ALRIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" I'm pretty sure I that I had woken up the entire forest but I didn't care. In fact I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Unknown P.O.V

" master's powers have not been restored yet. Damn it! That human seal must have done more than just imprison him in that dimensional prison. Hmm. There must be way to restore me to my former glory. ….. Wait I sense something. Yes, yes, Such an amazing power! The power of Yveltal can restore our master and bring him back into this world. YES! YES!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAAA!"

**An evil force has been heard and it seems to be after the destructive powers of Yveltal. Who is this mysterious enemy. What mysteries and surprises is the Kalos region going to have in store for our heroes. Find out next time in the next chapter of Keldeo and the Destiny of Veron. Well there you go guys the second chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If these chapters seem to be too short plz tell me. Oh and yes I am going to have multiple pairings in this story next to the main one. Well see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2-the journey begins

**Hey there everybody me again. I'm actually really glad about how long my previous chapters have been. You guys may call me an Idiot but whenever I looked at how many words there were in each story on my IPod I thought the K like in 1k or 3k meant a million. SO here I've been freaking out about my chapters being too short when in fact they've been right on Par with everyone else's chapters. Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but here is Chapter 2 of the story. I do not own Pokemon at all. Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak and The Pokemon Company and all it's affiliates. I still feel like Im forgetting something in the disclaimer. If I am someone plz message me about it. But anyway on to the story.**

**Chapter 2-The Journey begins**

Keldeo's P.O.V

I had awoken from the sounds of nearby Pidoves and Tranquils. I could feel a big grin plaster my face. Today was the day that I set out on my first assignment without the Swords of Justice. I know it sounds crazy to be happy about it, but I wasn't going to be alone. I had my friends alongside me for the journey.

I decided that before I left that I would eat breakfast and then say my goodbyes. I ran to the nearby clearing where we always gathered to eat.

When I arrived I found that there was nobody there except a small bag with a note on it. I went over to read the note.

"Dear Keldeo, I know that you wanted to see us before you left but I'm afraid that there was some urgent business that we needed to take care of. I made you a satchel filled with things you need for your journey. Take care and good luck. Love, Virizion."

This made me sad. I know that it couldn't be helped but they couldn't have waited until I was awake?

I took the satchel and headed off to the portal.

When I arrived I was very surprised to see Virizion and the others there.

"W-what Virizion, Terrakion, Coballion? W-what are you guys…. I thought you guys had an urgent mission."

Terrakion gave me a grin.

"Yea, well Virizion convinced us stay awhile to see you off."

"R-really?"

Coballion nodded. "Yes and before you leave Keldeo I would like to say that you have come a very long way since you first became a Swords of Justice"

"Yea, kid you've grown a lot since we first got you, not just in size but in skill too."

"T-thanks you guys."

Virizion walked over to me and leaned down to look into my eyes.

"Now Keldeo I know that you are capable of handling yourself and I know that you will have your friends by your side, but please be careful."

I nodded and gave Virizion a smile.

"I will don't worry Virizion."

She smiled and went back to stand next to Coballion.

I proceeded towards the portal. I turned around to say goodbye.

"Well, Im off. See you guys and don't worry I'll be back soon I promise."

With that I entered the portal.

Meloetta's P.O.V

"So you've got everything you need?"

I sighed "Yes Landorus."

Landorus was one of my caretakers. Out of all three of the genies, Landorus had always been the most overprotective.

"Are you sure, do you have enough sitrus berries?"

"Yes."

"Antidotes?"

"Yesss."

"Bug Spray?"

This question confused and irritated me a little.

"Landorus why would I need bug spray?" If any bug type Pokemon show up I'm pretty sure that Keldeo, Victini, or Genesect can handle it now please I have to leave or else I'll be late."

"Oh ok."

I could hear the sadness in his tone.

I felt guilty about how I had said that to him.

"I-I'm sorry Landorus, I-I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I know that your just concerned about me, but don't worry. I have my friends beside me if anything bad happens."

He smiled at me and said "I suppose your right just be careful ok?"

I smiled and said "I will."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you bye."

"Bye."

I waved goodbye and headed out to the portal.

Victini's P.O.V

Hey Victini-san come on wake up. Time to go"

"Ughhh I'm up, I'm up."

I was trying my best to wake myself up but it wasn't really working. I had stayed up until three o clock in the morning last night, wide awake because of what had happened last night after the meeting.

"Ugh did you get everything you need Genesect."

He nodded.

"Good."

I looked around for the bag that contained his supplies, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"So, where is it?"

"OH I put it outside."

I went outside to see a giant bag about the size of my house.

I turned around and glared at Genesect.

"Genesect, I'm going to give you the entire time I have to pack, to make that bag as small as me or I will Fire Punch you so hard, that you'll feel the impact all the way from here to the Distortion World."

I could tell Genesect was confused by my statement but he understood it nonetheless.

He walked over to the bag and started emptying it.

I sighed and went back inside to get ready.

I didn't pack very much since I figured that everyone else would bring enough supplies for the trip.

I went back outside and was very surprised to see that Genesect had made the bag considerably smaller than before.

"Ok, then you ready?"

"Yes, Victini-san."

"Ok then let's go."

We both picked up or bags and headed off to the portal.

Celebi's P.O.V

I had just finished packing my supplies.

I am going to admit it.

I still felt like this assignment was a little to much for me.

I still felt like I wasn't strong enough to handle it.

I mean what if?

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts.

"No, stop it. It's just like Meloetta said yesterday. It doesn't matter if I'm strong enough or not, what matters is that my friends are there with me to help me along the way."

I smiled and grabbed my bag and headed off to the portal.

Normal P.O.V

Arceus waited for everybody in the throne room.

Keldeo was the first one to show up.

Meloetta was right behind him.

Celebi followed.

It was no surprise that Victini and Genesect were the last ones to show up.

"Good you're all here. Now I trust that you are all prepared for your journey?"

Victini scoffed. "Yea, Genesect almost brought the entire forest with him."

"I was just making sure that we had everything we needed Victini-san."

Victini just sighed.

"Well then if you are all prepared I have some things to give you before you leave."

Arceus walked over to his throne and pulled out a little sack from behind it.

"These are items that I made to help you along your journey."

Arceus walked over to Genesect.

"Genesect, with the help of Mewtwo, I was able to make you a special drive."

He pulled out a little drive that was white all around it.

"With this you will be able to switch between your elemental modes at will. Mewtwo and I call it the Geno Drive."

Genesect was overjoyed to receive the gift from Arceus.

"Genesect when I first saw you I thought to myself, this pokemon may be strange, but I believe he is destined for great things in the future and here you are now. I am very proud to call you a legendary pokemon."

"W-Wow thanks Arceus-san."

Arceus smiled.

"Your welcome Genesect, and now for you Celebi."

Arceus pulled out a little necklace.

"This is a special accessory that I made with the power of my life plates. It is a special artifact that will only work on you Celebi. With it your attacks will be boosted significantly. I call it the Time Necklace."

Arceus put it around her neck.

"Remember that you are a strong individual Celebi and do not let anyone tell you that you are weak, that you don't deserve to be a legendary. You are Celebi, the Traveler of Time, a very strong pokemon. I am very proud of you, remember that."

Celebi was shocked but touched to hear these words.

She could almost feel tears come to her eyes again.

"T-thank you Arceus."

Arceus nodded and looked over to Victini.

"Victini, your gift took some help from Groudon and Heatran to make."

Arceus pulled out a V shaped badge.

"This is an artifact that was made just for you

Victini. It was crafted from the magma of a volcano, the life of the earth, and with a little godly power. It is called the Victory Badge. With it your physical attacks will do more damage. I give this to you to show how proud I am of you. Since I first saw you. I knew that you were a strong and powerful Pokemon. I knew you were brave but I didn't think that you were brave enough to actually pull a prank on me though. Even though I was angry about it, I was impressed by your bravery to do such a thing. Especially to me. I am proud to call you Victini, the Pokemon of Victory."

Arceus handed the badge to Victini who was very surprised to hear the words that had came from Arceus's mouth.

"Um, t-thanks man."

Next Arceus pulled out a hairpin.

"This item is for you Meloetta. I made this by gathering every musical pitch, sound, and cry from every thing that could possibly make a noise. I call it the Melody Charm. With it while you are in your Aria form your special attacks are boosted but when you change into your Pirouette form your physical attacks will be boosted."

Arceus handed her the charm.

"Meloetta you have showed me that not only are you able to use your voice to fight, you can use it for peace too. I handed you over to the Genies because I knew they would help you harness your power and they did. I knew that they would provide you with the childhood that you deserved. I watched you grow up and entertain the world with your beautiful voice. I am proud to call you my daughter Meloetta and I hope you can forgive me for not being there for you when you needed it."

{Freeze-frame, I know some of you guys maybe confused by this, but in some of the stories that I read people would make Meloetta the daughter of Arceus, so I thought hey why not. Ok back to the story. Unfreeze}

Meloetta had tears in her eyes as she smiled and hugged Arceus.

"Of course I do Arc-, I mean Father."

Arceus could feel tears threatening to escape his eyes but he managed to keep them from falling.

"Thank you Meloetta, and finally for you Keldeo."

Arceus pulled out a tiny scarf.

"This item was formed by combining the powers of each member of the Swords of Justice. I call it the Justice Scarf. With it all of your attacks will be significantly stronger. I give this to you to show how proud I am of your progress as a Sword of Justice. When I first met you Keldeo I knew that you were destined to become a great pokemon, and you proved it to me whenever you managed to prove yourself to Kyurem. I think I say this for everyone when I say that you truly are the Pokemon of Justice Keldeo, and I truly believe that your mother and father would be very proud."

Keldeo took the scarf and was touched by Arceus's words.

"Thank you Arceus I..I won't let you down."

Arceus nodded.

"Now then you all know your assignment you are to head to the Kalos region and head to the Diamond Domain. It will be located in the area known as Crystal Forest. You will meet up with a escort there that will take you straight to the Diamond Domain. Once you arrive you will be allowed to wander the Diamond Domain and engage in it's activities, but you will protect Princess Diancie at any costs. You will also try and gather any information you can on the evil aura that I sensed. Is that clear?"

They all stood to attention and raised theyr hands/claw/hoof to their heads.

"YES ARCEUS SIR!"

Arceus smiled to himself as he came up with an idea.

"That salute is not good enough."

"Now then, puff your chests out, raise your hands to your head and give me your best….."

"AYE SIR!"

"AYE SIRRRR!"

"NOW THEN, remember the kalos region will be far different from any region you've been to so be on guard."

We don't know what evil is about to be unleashed there so be prepared for anything." "Understood?"

"They all nodded." "AYE SIR!"

"NOW MOVE OUT!"

They all ran towards the portal to the Kalos Region.

Arceus smiled as he watched them head off.

"Good luck young legendaries for today a new legend is born."

**So the journey for our five heroes has finally begun. What new adventures await them in the Kalos Region. More Importantly what has happened to Veron and Diancie since we last saw them Found out next time in the next chapter of Keldeo and the Destiny of Veron. Welp there's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed the read and I hope you have a great christmas vacation.**


	4. Chapter 3-The Arrival

**HELLOOOOO EVERYBODY ITS ME AGAIN! So how have you guys been liking the story so far. Plz give me your opinions on the story if you can. I've been noticing my story has been getting some good view numbers. I'd just like to say thanks for reading my story and I hope that you guys are having a great Christmas vacation well on the story**

Chapter 3-Arrival to the Domain

Normal P.O.V

The entire team arrived in the middle of a forest.

Keldeo walked around and observed his surroundings. "Ok guys be on the lookout we don't know what could be in these woods."

Everyone nodded and kept their guards up.

They walked a couple steps before they realized what Arceus had said.

Victini spoke up. "Hey guys didn't Arceus say that we were supposed to meet up with someone who would take us to the Diamond Domain."

"Hello there."

"GAH JEEZ!" Victini jumped when he heard the voice behind him.

It was a floating crystal like rock pokemon. "Are you by any chance the people that I am supposed to meet."

They all looked at each other and back at the strange looking pokemon before nodding.

"Oh good allow to me to introduce myself my name is Charles the Carbink and I shall be your escort to the Diamond Domain. So please follow me."

Everyone was a little confused but they all followed the Carbink.

Keldeo decided to break the silence. "So Charles I've never seen a pokemon like you."

"Oh yes I am one of many of the rare pokemon that are native to this region."

"Oh really so what are you, Rock/Steel."

Charles shook his head. "You have the first part right but the second part is a rare typing that the humans have just discovered." "I am a Rock/Fairy type pokemon."

This confused everyone.

Meloetta asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "What's a fairy type?"

"Allow me to explain. Fairy types are very mystical pokemon that have only been discovered in the Kalos Region as of lately."

"The best thing about fairy types like me is that we have an immunity to any dragon that we encounter."

This surprised everyone. There were Pokemon that were able to take dragon type attacks and not even feel them.

"We are also great at fighting against dark types and fighting types, however we are not invincible we do have to weaknesses."

"One is the dreaded ooze and sickness of poison types or if you are a pokemon that has typing that resists poison like me it is the dreaded cold metallic clutches of steel types."

"Yes when put against these type of pokemon we are considered helpless but we are able to learn moves that help us overcome those weaknesses just like any other Pokemon."

Everyone was very impressed from the description of fairy types.

Especially Celebi. "Wow sounds like fairy types are pretty strong aren't they?"

"Yes we truly are, ah we have arrived."

The group stopped to see a very eerie cave entrance standing in front of them.

"Um Mr. Charles-san are you sure that this is the place."

Charles looked at the bio-insect with a questionable look.

"Of course this is the right place."

The entrance to the domain is just further in now come along, come along we don't want to keep the Princess waiting any longer." The group followed the Carbink despite their doubts.

They walked further into the cave until they spotted a set of diamond doors. Charles walked up to the door and knocked on it. A slit opened on the door.

"Who wishes to enter?"

"It is me, Charles personal assistant of Princess Diancie. I have brought group of young travelers who are here to help protect the kingdom."

The slit closed and the door opened and two Wigglytuff were seen guarding the gate. "Protectors huh. I don't know it sounds a little strange."

The other Wigglytuff looked over towards the group and his eyes widened. "W-whoa y-you're Keldeo from the Swords of Justice."

Keldeo was surprised to hear that his fame had traveled so far that it even reached the Diamond Domain.

"I've heard so many things about you, a-and y-you are….a-a-are….."

The Wigglytuff's face started to turn red and he got hearts in his eyes.

"You're the lovely Meloetta, who has the voice of a million angels. They say that you're singing his able to calm even the angriest of beedrills. They even say that your beauty is unrivaled by any pokemon in the region, and they are right."

This last bit had irritated Keldeo. He didn't know why it did, but he could feel a pinch of anger rise from him.

Meloetta was flattered to hear such nice things. "Oh thank you, thats so nice of you to say."

Keldeo decided to hurry the process up.

"Yea so are we allowed in or not?"

"O-oh why of course."

The Wigglytuffs moved out of the way.

"Enjoy your stay here in the Diamond Domain. Especially you Miss Meloetta."

"I will. Thanks."

The group proceeded through the gate and followed Charles deeper into the cave.

"Those guys didn't even even recognize us three."

Celebi was also disappointed that the guards had ignored her as well as Victini.

Genesect however was curious about how the Wigglytuff was acting towards Meloetta.

"Hey Meloetta-san what was wrong with that Wigglytuff? He was acting weird towards you."

Celebi answered for him. "I think that the Wigglytuff was in love with her."

Meloetta was surprised to hear this. "Do you guys really think so."

Celebi nodded. "I guess I mean he did call you beautiful."

Keldeo scoffed.

"Hmm did you say something Keldeo."

Keldeo shook his head.

The group continued to follow Charles until they saw a bright light in the distance.

"Ah we have arrived."

The group exited the cave and was amazed by the beautiful sight.

"Welcome to the Diamond Domain."

The group observed their surroundings to see diamond houses and shops.

Not everything was made of diamonds though.

They looked around to see some stone made houses and shops.

There were bridges made of diamonds, stone, and even wood.

They looked ahead to see a giant pavilion filled with many different fairy type pokemon.

They were surprised to see pokemon from their own region in the Diamond Domain.

Especially the Granbulls and Mawiles.

Keldeo was the first one to speak up about it. "I never knew there were so many different fairy types."

Charles simply nodded.

"Oh yes, there are many different fairy types."

"One of the rare typings is Mawile who is able to resist the deadly touch of Poison types."

"Than there's Clefairy who was the first classified fairy type to ever exist."

"Next is Granbull, although they do not look like any fairy you would ever see, they are a ferocious bunch who, with enough training, are able to hold their own against steel and poison types."

"Then there are the Whimsicotts and Klefkis. They like to trick and sabotage their enemys by using their unique ability known as Prankster. It allows them to use moves like Tailwind or Thunder Wave in quick succession."

"After that you have the Aromatisses. They are the more sophisticated kind of fairies, they know how to cook many different culinary cuisines. They do have a weird smell though."

"Then there are the Slurpuffs who are great at finding food for the kingdom if there is ever a shortage. Yes these fairies have noses for food that could put a Mightyena to shame."

"After that is the famous new eeveelution, or so I have heard some humans call it, Sylveon."

"Sylveon is a very strong pokemon who has the ability to add the powers of a fairy to normal moves such as hyper voice or double edge. It is an ability known as Pixilate."

"Then there are the Gardevoirs. Gardevoirs are very graceful dancers, and are also very skilled at using their psychic powers to craft amazing accessories."

"After that there are the beautiful Florges. If you ask me, Florges are the most beautiful fairy types in the world. They have such a nice smell and the way their petals flow and bloom."

"Well thats very nice of you to say Charles."

Charles face paled as he knew who that voice belonged to. The group turned around to see a pokemon with flowers blooming all around its neck.

"I never knew you had such sweet things to say about my species."

"Oh h-hello Miss Flora, I didn't see you there. h-how are you doing today?"

"Im doing just fine Charles, I was just on my way to the market area with the kids. Isn't that right?"

Behind Florges was two different looking pokemon.

One was a tiny white creature that was floating and holding onto a flower.

"Yea, Mama said that we could help her go shopping."

The other was a white legless humanoid who was holding a flower by the stem. "Yea, it's great to be able to go and spend time with our mom." Flora smiled at her two kids and hugged them.

"Well Im glad to spend time with you two as well."

The kids giggled as they hugged their mom back.

The group smiled at happy scene they were watching. Marie released her kids and turned back to Charles. "Well Charles I have to go now, please say hi to the Princess for me."

Flora walked past Charles. Her children followed her.

"O-oh yes see you later Miss Flora."

The two kids turned around and waved goodbye. "Bye Charles-san." "Yea see ya."

Charles smiled at them and turned around to look at Keldeo and the others. "Aren't they just just lovely. That was Flora and her two kids, Sakura and Azalea.

"Sakura is still young but she is on her way to becoming a fully evolved Florges.

"Azalea however is still such a young lad. He does have a lot of spirit though. I do believe that he will grow up to become a strong pokemon."

"Rosa is also the wife of the princess's sole guardian Barbaracle."

The group was confused to hear that the Princess had another protecter besides Veron.

Keldeo was curious to know who this Barbaracle was. "Who's Barbaracle."

Charles was shocked that the group had never heard of Barbaracle.

Then again they were from a different region and were legendaries with problems of their own.

Of course they wouldn't hear about anything from the Kalos Region.

"Well you see Barbaracle was the very first Non Fairy Type to ever live here."

"One day his father had encountered the Princess's mother in trouble and helped her out"

"In exchange for saving her the Queen offered to have both Barbaracle and his father to come and stay at the Castel and become the Queen's Personal Guard"

"The two of them from that day forth had protected this kingdom alongside all the other brave fairies."

"However one day, Barbaracle's Father went out to complete a mission and never returned."

"Barbaracle was still a young Binacle at the time, so he was crushed to hear that his father was never coming back."

"For two months, Barbaracle couldn't find the energy to do all the fun stuff he had done before."

"That is until he met Flora."

Charles chuckled to himself. "Oh yes, that little girl lifted Barbaracles spirits right back up to their original levels. When had returned from his reguraly walk one day. I could practically feel the happiness coming off of him."

"Then the Princess was born but her Mother had fallen ill and couldn't take care of her. So she asked that Barbaracle would help take care of Princess Diancie."

"I was surprised that she had asked Barbaracle to fulfill such a task, but deep down inside I knew that he could do it."

"Then one day news had reached me that Barbaracle was sighted wounded outside the gate, with Flora holding him with all her strength crying her eyes out."

"Princess Diancie was with them but she alongside with Flora were both completely unharmed.'

"From what I could gather from Flora, They were ambushed by a steel type pokemon known as Metang and it tried to attack the Princess and her, but Barbaracle managed to shield both of them from the attack and managed to drive off the Metang, however he injured himself very badly in the process."

"However from that day forth, people recognized Barbaracle as the brave hero who risked his life to save the Princess just like his Father had with the Queen."

"It's also the day that him and Flora friendship really bloomed"

Charles mood saddened. "Then their was the tragic day that our beloved Queen had reached the end of her life."

"Diancie was still so young and didn't understand the meaning of death."

"No one wanted to explain it to her but Barbaracle was the only one who steeled his will and managed to tell the princess the tragic words."

"When Barbaracle was done the Princess just cried and cried, destroyed by the fact that her mother had died from a strange illness that came from her being born."

"Barbaracle just held the little girl, comforting her as she continued to cry out her pain."

"Ever since then Barbaracle had became a father figure to her."

"He was there to help her when she needed it."

Charles then got a bright look on his face. "Then years passed before the event that everyone in the kingdom had awaited for.

"I'll always remember the day that Barbaracle had asked me to come along with him to support him when popped the question."

"Oh the look on Flora's face when Barbaracle had asked her to marry him, she was ecstatic."

"She screamed yes and hugged Barbaracle so hard it might of token his breath completely out of him."

"She had tears of joy rolling down her face, and I couldn't blame her."

"She had been waiting so many years to hear that question and now it finally happened."

Charles smiled as he looked back on the fond memories. "Ah yes it was truly great, but what was truly great about their love was that it broke every rule in the book about pokemon love."

"Well enough dillydallying, the princess should be awaiting us at the castle. Let's go." The Group continued their way to the castle.

Veron's P.O.V

"WATER PULSE!"

I dodged the attack and charged up my own. "AURA SPHERE!"

I launched it at my opponent but he easily sliced through it.

"Come now Veron, is that all you have?"

I smiled and got my sword out and prepared a Fairy Sword. "Heh, Im just warming up Barbaracle."

He smiled and prepared a Razor Shell. "Well then, I guess it is time I stopped holding back."

I charged at him and slashed with my blade. He blocked it and we exchanged blows.

I jumped away to avoid a Razor Shell. I was about to charge up another attack but.

"Sir Barbaracle! Sir Veron!"

I turned around to see a carbink rushing towards us.

"I am truly sorry to interrupt your sparring, but you two have been requested to head back to the castle immediately. There is to be an important meeting."

I jumped down and looked at the Carbink. "Ok then, thanks for telling us."

I looked over towards Barbaracle.

He nodded. "Looks like we'll have to finish this another time Veron."

"Yea. Alright lets go."

I started to walk to the main hall but Carbink stopped me. "Wait Sir Veron, do you happen to know where the princess is? We need to inform her about the meeting as well."

I scratched my head. "Uhhh, hang on, I know she told me before I went to train with Barbaracle. Hmmmmmmmm. OH, she's in the garden watering her plants I think."

The Carbink just nodded. "I see um, I am truly sorry to ask this of you Sir Veron, but do you mind going to go get her. I have many other duties I must fulfill before the meeting starts."

I smiled at the Carbink and gave him a nod.

"Nah, I don't mind going to get Diancie. You go ahead and go do your duties."

I could see the Carbink's eyes sparkle as I said this. "Oh thank you Sir Veron, thank you."

The Carbink rushed past me and ran back into the castle.

"Well Barbaracle I guess I'll see you at the main hall."

Barbaracle nodded at me and walked past me to the castle. I proceeded towards the garden area of the castle.

Diancie P.O.V

"There you go, you guys must be glad to get some fresh water." I was watering the last of the fairy flowers when I heard the sound of a certain warrior pokemon. "Hey Diancie!" I turned around to see Veron approaching me. "Oh, hey Veron." "We gotta go to the main hall for some meeting." "Oh really what's it for?" He simply shrugged his shoulders and said "I dunno." "Ok then, I was finished watering the fairy flowers anyway. Let's go." I got up and followed him to the main hall.

**The group has finally arrived at the Diamond Domain and have learned so much about fairy types. How will Diancie react though when she hears that she maybe targeted to help awaken an ancient evil. found out next time in the next chapter of Keldeo and the Destiny of Veron. Sorry this chapter took so long I've been distracted on Pokemon Showdown trying to build a team that could work on my Omega Ruby game in Wi-Fi battles. If you want to add me my FC is 2449-5169-1915. Welp I'm gonna go ahead and wrap this up. See ya!**


	5. Update News

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 30px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"strongHEY THERE GUYS! So sorry its taking so long to get the next chapter of the story up. I have kinda been getting distracted a little with school. Also I've been distracted with thinking of making another story. Don't worry I'm still going to keep going with this story but I might put it on hold till I'm finished with making some chapters for this other story. I know some of you might be screaming at me "No man, thats a stupid thing cause while you are thinking of making chapters for this other story you'll forget all the ideas you had for the first story" and you guys maybe right but right now all that I've got on my mind is making this story. So I hope u guys can wait to see more of the Destiny Of Veron for a little bit because a new story that involves Earthbound is coming your way I just have to think of the title of it and i'll start on it. Well I've gotta go so I hope you guys are excited for this new story as I am. SEE YA!/strong/span/p 


End file.
